medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Hakama Shiranui
| image = | age = 72 | gender = Male | blood type = AB | occupation = Kajiki Kurokami's Double | previous affiliation2 = Hakoniwa Academy Flask Plan | previous occupation = Academy Chairman Flask Plan Coordinator | relatives = Hansode Shiranui (Grandaughter) Hanten Shiranui (Relative) Hanhaba Shiranui (Relative) | manga debut = Volume 3, Chapter 21 | anime debut = Episode 11 | japanese voice = Motomu Kiyokawa | english voice = David Matranga | image gallery = yes }} Hakama Shiranui (不知火 袴, Shiranui Hakama) was the chairman of Hakoniwa Academy and the coordinator of the Flask Plan. He is the grandfather of Hansode Shiranui. He is one of the central antagonists of the series, being responsible for much of the conflict Medaka Kurokami faces during her time as Student Council president. Personality Hakama is usually quite congenial, as he jokes around with Abnormals and always tries to keep a smile on his face. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 22, pages 1-3 Behind the smile though, is a smart, ruthless mindset that has allowed Hakama to successfully run the Flask Plan for years. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 23, pages 1-3 Even after being attacked by Misogi Kumagawa, Hakama remains focused on pursuing his own ends, and decides to let Kumagawa run wild to keep Medaka occupied. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 57, pages 11-12 When he's near his granddaughter, he becomes more bonhomie and treats her like a child (despite her being a high school student), Medaka Box manga; Chapter 21, page 18 but he still recognizes her intelligence and listens to her advice. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 29, page 6 Appearance Hakama is an typically elderly man with a wrinkled visage, white hair, beard, and blue eyes. Like other members of his family, his hair is styled with a large ahoge, similar to his granddaughter's. Hakama wears a purple hakama beneath a golden vest with two red stripes. He is almost always seen sitting, and very rarely stands. When his darker nature surfaces, Hakama's eyes are shown as black. History In order to act as an agent for Kajiki Kurokami, Hakama became the chairman of Hakoniwa Academy. He is thought to be more qualified than Kajiki himself. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 159, page 13 When he became the chairman, Hakama abolished the academy's mental training for being too dangerous. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 64, page 18 While searching for candidates for the Flask Plan, Hakama approached Shigusa Takachiho to personally invite him to the project. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 32, page 11 Plot Student Council Executive Arc With Myouri Unzen out of commission, Hakama worries that his plans might fail, and consults Shiranui on what he should do. She recommends he drop a note in the suggestion box. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 21, pages 18-19 Thirteen Party Arc Hakama meets with Medaka in his office, thanking her for getting Unzen under control, and after briefly discussing his granddaughter, he asks Medaka if she would be willing to take Unzen's place in the Flask Plan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 22, pages 1-3 Hakama goes on to identify Medaka as an Abnormal, and when she denies his assessment, he asks her to try an experiment with dice. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 22, pages 5-7 When Medaka rolls eight dice at once, they form into a tower, a result that amazes Hakama. He then goes on to explain that the Flask Plan needs thirteen members, all of whom are chosen from Class 13, and while freshman are not usually allowed into the Flask Plan, Medaka's defeat of Unzen qualifies her to participate. Medaka turns him down however, and leaves. Hakama thinks to himself that Medaka is very strong, but that that also makes her weak points very easy to find. He then addresses the six members of the Thirteen Party concealed in his office, asking their thoughts. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 22, pages 9-13 After hearing their assessment, Hakama thinks to himself how difficult they are to handle, but that at least these six bothered to answer his summons. He assures Itami Koga that he will convince Medaka to join the Flask Plan, but expresses his concern for her safety. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 22, page 17 Hakama details the history of the Flask Plan, culminating with his belief that the project has reached the final step with the present incarnation of the Thirteen Party. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 23, pages 1-3 As the Student Council invades the Flask Plan labs, Hakama watches their advance on a monitor. Hakama expresses his surprise at Medaka's companions: one Normal, Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, and two Specials, Kouki Akune and Mogana Kikaijima. He asks Shiranui if she is planning anything. After she denies it, Hakama notes how Oudo Miyakonojou's actions turned out to work in his favor, as he never expected Medaka to come so soon. Shiranui warns him not to ignore Akune and Kikaijima however, as one of Medaka's greatest assets is her authority over those around her. Hakama chuckles, remarking that it is rare for Shiranui to give him a warning. To himself, he decides that the most interesting member of the party is Zenkichi, whose birthday was somehow selected as a code for the Door of Rejection. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 29, pages 4-7 After Medaka's fight with Takachiho ends, Hakama comments to Shiranui that all Abnormals want to have relationships, but their overwhelming abilities make this impossible. He remarks that as long as Medaka is in the complex, he will make use of her as a guinea pig. When Shiranui asks him who is on the next floor, he tells her that it is Kei Munakata, who isn't as strong as Takachiho, but is on the nation's most wanted list for mass murder. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 32, pages 17-19 In his office, Hakama makes a phone call, requesting the file on Munakata be gotten rid off. He states that Munakata will stay on the right path, but expresses his annoyance that Munakata befriended Zenkichi, when Hakama wanted him to befriend Medaka. Hakama labels Zenkichi as a wolf in sheep's clothing; a Normal who could fight an Abnormal. He watches Shiranui leave without comment, then decides that if even Maguro Kurokami has shown up, that the Flask Plan is in need of adjustments. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 37, pages 6-8 Kumagawa Incident Arc In his office, Hakama is surprised to hear Kumagawa's reason for transferring to Hakoniwa Academy. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 56, page 22 Hakama is put on guard by Kumagawa's attitude, but agrees to make him some tea. Preparing the drink, Hakama thinks to himself on all that has happened that day, and considers how to fall back on his Plan B for the Flask Plan. Observing Kumagawa, he decides that a Minus is really quite remarkable. After serving the tea, He asks Kumagawa what his plan is by transferring to Hakoniwa Academy; what more efficient way has he come up with to achieve a peaceful world. Hearing Kumagawa's plans to execute all of the elites, Hakama is horrified, and realizes that Kumagawa is more of a dangerous element than he realized. Hearing Kumagawa's reasons (or lack thereof), Hakama loses his patience, stating that Hakoniwa Academy is an educational institute. He is then attacked by Kumagawa, several screws imbedded in his body. Kumagawa then puts another screw through his head. Hakama is shocked to find himself suddenly unhurt however, his body and even his clothes fine. Hakama thinks to himself that he has seen over a thousand Abnormals pass through Class 13, but Kumagawa is different from anyone else; yet for that very reason, he just what is needed to create a minus perfect human. Hakama decides to let Kumagawa go about with his own devices; Hakama will test out his own theories in the meantime. As Kumagawa makes to leave, Hakama questions what Kumagawa intends to do about Medaka; Kumagawa replies that he will settle his score, but that he has no intention of fighting her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 57, pages 1-13 After Kumagawa has left, Shiranui enters Hakama's office, asking her grandfather to let her into Class -13. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 57, page 19 After the conclusion of the election battles, Hakama meets with Najimi Ajimu and Hanten Shiranui in his office. Hakama offers to transfer them into Class -13, an offer Ajimu turns down for both herself and Hanten. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 92, pages 17-18 Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc Jet Black Bride Arc Hakama meets with Maguro and Kajiki Kurokami to discuss the second Jet Black Wedding Feast. Hakama wonders why Maguro has not interfered; who admits his father has ordered him not to. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, pages 18 Hakama questions why Medaka loves Fukurou Tsurubami as a father, though Maguro tells him he is looking at the question from the wrong end. He then explains that Kajiki married all seven suitors when he came off age, a revelation that shocks Hakama. He listens quietly as Kajiki explains the Kurokami family's excessive love. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, pages 2-4 Informed by Maguro that the Jet Black Wedding Feast has ended, Hakama remarks that it is a natural outcome for a member of Hakoniwa Academy. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, page 15 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc When Medaka turns in her withdrawal notice, Hakama questions if she won't change her mind, but accepts her decision. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 186, page 1 Hakama awaits Medaka to challenge her as part of the 100 Flowers Run in his office, along with Kajiki, Nashi Kurokami, Hitomi Hitoyoshi, and the academy's teachers. He tells Medaka that, as adults, they do not need to rise to fight a child. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, pages 13-16 His message to Medaka is that it was a good springtime of youth. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 4-5 Come April of the new school year, Hakama retires from his position as chairman, Medaka succeeding him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 11-13 Trivia *The members of the Shiranui family are named after articles of clothing. Hakama is a man's formal divided shirt. References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shiranui Household